Marvel's X-Men (film)
Marvel's X-Men is a film set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe, fast-tracked into production after Disney acquired the assets of 21st Century Fox. In the post-''Avengers: Endgame'' Cinematic Universe, the fabric of reality has been rewritten, with a subspecies of humanity known as mutants bursting onto the scene. While initially mutants intend to keep their existence a secret from the larger world to escape persecution, the emergence of a radical calling himself Magneto forces the group of mutant heroes called the X-Men into the spotlight. Cast *Mark Strong as Charles Xavier / Professor X *Christoph Waltz as Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto *Armie Hammer as Scott Summers / Cyclops *Evan Rachel Wood as Jean Grey *Billy Crudup as Hank McCoy / Beast *Viola Davis as Ororo Munroe / Storm *Max Mauff as Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Bobby Drake / Iceman *Jodelle Ferland as Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Dichen Lachman as Raven Darkholme / Mystique *Billie Lourd as Anna Darkholme / Rogue *Jai Courtney as Remy LeBeau / Gambit *Charlie Hunnam as Victor Creed / Sabretooth *Willem Dafoe as Jason Wyngarde / Mastermind (Death) *Steven Yeun as Shiro Yoshida / Sunfire (Death) *Ted Danson as Senator Robert Kelly *Cristin Milioti as Moira MacTaggart *Helen Mirren as the Voice of Cerebro *Mark Harmon as Warren Worthington II (Death) *Sam Claflin as Warren Worthington III / Angel *Aidan Gillen as Bolivar Trask *Chaske Spencer as Alistair Silvercloud / Forge (Death) *Jason Isaacs as Dr. Nathaniel Essex *Matthew Perry as Preston Pryde *Famke Janssen as Eliza Pryde *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Wanda Lehnsherr / Scarlet Witch *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff / Pietro Lehnsherr / Quicksilver *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Tom Hardy as Wolverine Plot Synopsis When a young mutant named Kitty Pryde's powers manifest, the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants race to recruit her to their side. While this war between the mutants is brewing, the humans on the outside of the conflict are conspiring to build a fleet of Sentinels to protect mankind from the "mutant menace". Trivia *Dichen Lachman, the actress who plays Mystique, previously played the Inhuman Jiaying on the Marvel Cinematic Universe television show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *The actress who played Jean Grey in Fox's original X-Men series, Famke Janssen, makes a cameo appearance in this film as Kitty Pryde's mother. *The film, like all other Marvel Cinematic Universe films since his death, is dedicated to Stan Lee. *Elizabeth Olsen, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, and Samuel L. Jackson all portray their respective characters, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Nick Fury, in a post-credits scene. *Tom Hardy makes a short appearance as Wolverine in a post-credits scene which features members of Weapon X dropping him from a helicopter into the ocean. *Two actors from the DC film Suicide Squad appear in this film; Viola Davis (Amanda Waller, Storm) and Jai Courtney (Captain Boomerang, Gambit). *This film marks the first movie in the MCU to feature an openly gay lead character in Iceman, portrayed by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. *Ten actors appearing in this film have previously played comic book characters in other movies or TV shows. This includes: **Mark Strong (Professor X) previously played Sinestro in Green Lantern and Dr. Sivana in Shazam **Billy Crudup (Beast) previously played Dr. Manhattan in Watchmen **Viola Davis (Storm) previously played Amanda Waller in Suicide Squad **Dichen Lachman (Mystique) previously played Jiaying in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Roulette in Supergirl **Jai Courtney (Gambit) previously played Captain Boomerang in Suicide Squad **Willem Dafoe (Mastermind) previously played Green Goblin in Spider-Man and Vulko in Aquaman **Aidan Gillen (Bolivar Trask) previously played CIA Agent Bill Wilson in The Dark Knight Rises **Jason Isaacs (Nathaniel Essex) previously played DeMarco in Elektra and the voice of Ra's al Ghul in Batman: Under the Red Hood **Famke Janssen (Eliza Pryde) previously played Jean Grey in X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: the Last Stand, The Wolverine, and X-Men: Days of Future Past **Tom Hardy (Wolverine) previously played Bane in The Dark Knight Rises and Venom in Venom **Additionally, Armie Hammer (Cyclops) was originally slated to play Batman in George Miller's scrapped Justice League Mortal. *This film debuted approximately a year and a half after Marvel's Fantastic Four. Category:Films Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Artemis Thorson